Daddy's Girl
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Sydney is now living with Phoebe and she meets a new friend at school. Could she be helpful to Syd!
1. The Dark Realm

Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed and I'm not making any money off of this blah blah.  
  
Summary: This takes place after season 5. Leo did not become an Elder and that's basically it. Okay now on to the fic.  
  
Tagline: This is one magically pissed off daddy's girl.  
  
Daddy's Girl Chapter 1  
  
She ducked around damaged cars and trashcan bonfires. Signs of destruction everywhere, no chance to get out. She tied her long black hair in a ponytail and was finally prepared for the combat that might be awaiting her.  
  
"This is going to be fun" she whispered.  
  
The place she lived in was a very dark and dirtier version of New York. Except evil ruled and good magic was destroyed. (Picture Centennial Charmed). A fireball whizzed past her face and she cried out. She popped out from behind the car and met her opponent. A boy about her age looked at her coldly.  
  
"Bitch" she cried.  
  
The boy conjured up three swords and it flew towards the girl who sent a fireball at all three and it melted.  
  
"Wanna try again?" taunted the girl.  
  
The boy angrily flamed away.  
  
"That's what I thought" said the girl.  
  
She ran home in a fury not even bothering to shimmering. She loved to run more than she liked to shimmer. She lost more pounds that way. She stopped in front of a row home and ran in. She quietly crept in when she heard voices in the dining room. A rat ran by and she closed her eyes tightly. She hated rats even though she saw plenty of them everyday.  
  
"You have two days to decide whether or not you want to join the evil side" said one man. "To get your daughter out of this rat hole"  
  
"I do want the best for my daughter" said her father. "She's only 12 she doesn't deserve this"  
  
"Well then make your decision" said the man. "Do you really want to become an avatar and never see your daughter, or would you rather send her back to the future in San Francisco"  
  
San Francisco thought the girl. No damn way.  
  
"I'll get back to you" said her father.  
  
"Have it your way Turner" said the man. "You will not live long with your powers diminishing"  
  
He flamed away and Cole Turner stood at the table hanging his head.  
  
"Sydney" called Cole. "Did you hear everything?"  
  
Sydney walked in the dining room and her blue eyes stared at his tired form.  
  
"Don't do it daddy" said Sydney.  
  
"I won't" said Cole. "I just wish I had it better for you!"  
  
Sydney sighed. "And I wish you had it better"  
  
They hugged and Cole retrieved a small cake from the refrigerator. Sydney opened her eyes wide.  
  
"How did you get this?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Cole. He lit the 12 candles. "I don't have to sing do I?"  
  
"No, daddy" laughed Sydney. "I guess I have to make a wish"  
  
"I guess so" sighed Cole.  
  
Sydney blew out her candles and Cole moved to the broken wooden cabinet behind him. He pulled out a small package and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she opened it. A beautiful shiny wooden antique music box was revealed. She opened it and it had a dad and a daughter dancing while playing music. She looked at her dad. "It's beautiful"  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Now tell me how did you get this?"  
  
"Remember that watch you liked" said Cole.  
  
"You shouldn't have" said Sydney.  
  
"I love you and I would do anything for you" said Cole hugging his daughter. "We're all we have"  
  
***Two days later***  
  
Sydney broke a kiss. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Sage I'm scared" said Sydney.  
  
"Yeah me too" he said running a hand through his spiky brown hair. They were sitting in what was left of the park.  
  
"You know Sid do you ever think about her?" asked Sage.  
  
"Does she ever think about me?" asked Sydney coldly. "I don't give a damn about her"  
  
"Alright just chill" said Sage. "I should get you home. You know the demons come out when the shadows leave"  
  
Sage and Sydney started walking towards her house.  
  
"So will your dad take the deal?" asked Sage.  
  
"No" cried Sydney. "He better not"  
  
Sage stopped and pulled Sydney into a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you" said Sydney.  
  
"I love you too" said Sage.  
  
They stopped in front of her house and heard a blast. Sydney kicked down the door and Sage pulled her out of the way. They cautiously stepped in. Cole flew right by them and slammed into the table.  
  
"Dad" cried Sydney.  
  
Sage sent a stream of fire at the demon.  
  
"Sydney go!" screamed Cole as a demon shimmered next to him.  
  
The demon took Cole and shimmered out with him.  
  
"No!" screamed Sydney.  
  
Sage pulled her outside and someone orbed beside them.  
  
"Grandpa what are you doing here?" asked Sydney.  
  
"You and your dad are in danger you have to come with me and hurry before The Elders find out" said Benjamin.  
  
"I'm not going to her" said Sydney stubbornly.  
  
She inherited the Turner traits all right, thought Benjamin as he stared into his granddaughter's hard blue eyes.  
  
"You're going whether you like it or not" said Benjamin. "Come on Sid you want to help your dad right?"  
  
He knew Cole was her weak spot. He smiled when Sydney frowned. Sydney turned to Sage.  
  
"Stay safe" said Sydney.  
  
Sage kissed her ring that he gave her last week. "You too"  
  
Sydney hugged Sage knowing she probably won't see him again.  
  
"Come on before The Elders find out" said Benjamin.  
  
Sydney grabbed Benjamin's hand.  
  
"I won't like it" said Sydney as they orbed out.  
  
****Manor****  
  
Phoebe broke her kiss with Jason.  
  
"That was good" murmured Jason. He fed her a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"It's a bit cold for ice cream" said Phoebe.  
  
"You know Phoebe Christmas is almost here" said Jason. "And if you want we can spend it in Poconos"  
  
"Skiing" said Phoebe happily. "I would love that"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "First I have to see what Piper's planning but I think it would be okay"  
  
"Good" said Jason. "But let me know soon"  
  
They left her bedroom and went downstairs.  
  
"I'll see you later Jason" said Phoebe.  
  
Jason walked out the door as Paige watched with interest.  
  
"Go sis" said Paige.  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe smiling widely. "Paige I feel it he's the one"  
  
"I'm so glad for you" said Paige hugging Phoebe. "You deserve it"  
  
"Oh please" said a voice.  
  
Paige and Phoebe turned towards the living room. They saw a guy looking in his 40's who looked just like Cole except with streaks of gray. Next to him was a spunky looking girl wearing black who also looked like Cole.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'm Benjamin Coleridge Turner" said Benjamin. "And this is Sydney Madison Turner"  
  
"What?!" cried Phoebe. "Cole has a daughter"  
  
"I'm unfortunately a product of you twit!" cried Sydney angrily.  
  
Paige caught Phoebe as she fainted.  
  
Please Review!! Come on people more reviews, longer and more chapters!! 


	2. Miss Attitude

Daddy's Girl 2  
  
Phoebe woke up slowly on the couch. Paige helped her sit up.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Paige.  
  
Phoebe nodded and saw the visitors that she hoped were a dream.  
  
"I need you to protect Sydney until I can find out where Cole was taken" said Benjamin.  
  
"He's alive!" cried Paige angrily.  
  
Sydney scowled at her.  
  
"Before all that" said Phoebe. "How do I know you're my daughter?"  
  
Sydney flicked her hands angrily at the grandfather clock making it explode. Phoebe and Paige screamed.  
  
"I believe that is a witch power" said Sydney. "A Halliwell power"  
  
"Sydney!" cried Benjamin.  
  
"So my witch powers are rusty" said Sydney shrugging. "I don't use them"  
  
"So I thought you were vanquished" said Paige.  
  
"You hope that too" said Sydney. "I was sent to another dimension a much darker version of New York. Dad lives there too after being wrongfully vanquished by you"  
  
"He must've fed you all lies about me" said Phoebe.  
  
"No I saw everything" said Sydney coldly. "I'm not here to get to know you or even acknowledge that I even have blood ties, but my father has been kidnapped and you need to help"  
  
"No way!" cried Phoebe. "Cole stays wherever he is away from me"  
  
Benjamin put Sydney's hands down.  
  
"Young lady" said Benjamin. He looked at the sisters. "If you don't help Cole he will come back very evil possibly The Source and Sydney will cease to exist"  
  
"And that's supposed to sound bad to her" said Sydney glaring at Phoebe.  
  
"We should call Piper" said Paige.  
  
Benjamin turned to Sydney. "I need to go now"  
  
"You're leaving me alone?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Well maybe I can find out what happened to Cole" said Benjamin. "I know you can hold your own"  
  
"Please hurry" said Sydney hugging Benjamin. She watched as Benjamin orbed away.  
  
Phoebe walked in the kitchen to call Piper. Paige looked at Sydney nervously.  
  
"So are you hungry?" asked Paige.  
  
"No" said Sydney. "Please don't try to play nice"  
  
"I know you might be mad" said Paige.  
  
"You don't know" said Sydney angrily. "You hated me and my father. You tore my family apart!"  
  
"Well did you see how many times he tried to kill me?" asked Paige.  
  
Sydney crossed her arms.  
  
"Or you for that matter?" asked Paige angrily.  
  
"That goes to show you I don't like anyone messing with my daddy" said Sydney coldly.  
  
Paige kept watched on the smart talking 12 year old. Phoebe came back into the living room just as Piper was walking in also.  
  
"I filled Piper in on everything" said Phoebe.  
  
"Are you going to help me or do I have to go on my own?" asked Sydney angrily.  
  
"Put a lid on it kid" said Paige.  
  
"Ok" said Sydney. She waved her hand and a lid appeared on Paige's mouth.  
  
"Hey" cried Phoebe.  
  
Sydney laughed as Paige was picking at it.  
  
"Everyone just calm the hell down!" cried Piper. She looked at Sydney. "Can you please undo what you did and stop using your magic on us?"  
  
"I can undo it but if I feel violated I will use every ounce of my powers" said Sydney waving her hand again and the lid popped off.  
  
"Why you little?" cried Paige starting to go towards Sydney. Phoebe held her shoulders.  
  
"We will help you get Cole back" said Piper.  
  
"We will!" cried Phoebe and Paige at the same time.  
  
"We will" said Piper. "I mean we know the whole Source story and what we did was wrong and we need to make it up"  
  
"Someone has common sense" said Sydney.  
  
"So you displayed Piper's powers before do you have everyone else's?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes" said Sydney. "I have my father's powers, a bit of The Source's powers, and The Charmed Ones' powers"  
  
"The Source's?" cried Paige.  
  
"Well dad was going to finish off binding those powers" said Sydney. "Brings a lot of pain for him. I only use my father's powers"  
  
"Witch powers aren't good enough for you?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't want to be reminded of the family that disowned me" said Sydney. She was a bit hurt but never showed it.  
  
Phoebe looked at her daughter for the first time. Sydney looked a lot like Cole which she guessed Sydney found better. She was a mother to this girl standing in front of her holding her own.  
  
"Alright so let's go to the book and maybe you can point out who took your father" said Piper.  
  
"The Book of Shadows" said Sydney looking between the three sisters.  
  
"Yeah and be known evil can't touch it" said Paige coldly.  
  
"Book of Shadows" called Sydney holding out her hands. The Book of Shadows appeared in her hands and she quickly put the heavy book on the table while smirking at the gawking sisters. She decided to show them up a bit more.  
  
"The demon that took my father are Shadowers" explained Sydney. "They're like surveillance demons but in shadow form. Then they can become corporeal. The only way to vanquish them is to expose light"  
  
Paige closed her mouth as well as the other two trying to recover from the display of powers and knowledge Sydney had.  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe taking a breath. "This is a little too much too soon"  
  
"Why did they take Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"He had a decision to make whether to become the new Source and leader of where I come from" said Sydney.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well" said Sydney. "It's another realm very dark, no light, cold, and evil. Only evil rules and there are some witches who survived. One of them being my boyfriend. It's in chaos because there is no leader. They wanted dad cause he has great knowledge and if they succeed they will turn him evil. It won't be like last time he will be completely evil and I had a vision that he will take San Francisco over"  
  
"So you saw this coming?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Sydney sighing heavily. "Look my powers are more complex than yours. I can see things both sides at will. If he took it then I saw the destruction of this realm. If he didn't he will die, that's why you have to help me"  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at eachother. "Let me call Leo to see what The Elders know"  
  
"No!" cried Sydney. "The Elders can't know"  
  
"Why?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be in this realm I do not exist" said Sydney. "They will strip your powers and then you can't help me. Plus they can't know Grandpa helped me"  
  
"They have to know you're here" said Paige.  
  
"They might know there is a big power shift but they can't sense me" said Sydney. "They only sense witches. I don't use my witch powers but here I might have to a little and since I don't exist and don't have a whitelighter I'm not on their radar"  
  
"Ok" said Piper.  
  
"We're going to have to do this by ourselves" said Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe" said Sydney. "Once I get dad we're leaving and you won't see us again"  
  
Sydney walked to the sunroom. The Charmed Ones looked at eachother. They had a very smart mouthed unhappy demon/witch on their hands. 


	3. Saving Cole

Daddy's Girl Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I know Sydney here seems a little older but I wanted to make her age in the preteens cause stories with Cole and Phoebe's daughter coming back are all 16 so I just wanted to me her younger. Hey I had a bit of an attitude when I was 12, lol. Thanks for the reviews and please keeping reviewing. Enjoy.  
  
Sydney paced as the Charmed Ones looked in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Well what you said about the Shadowers were correct" said Piper glancing at Sydney.  
  
"Maybe we could use the Find a lost love spell" said Phoebe.  
  
"You don't love him anymore" said Sydney. "Remember?"  
  
"I was suggesting you" said Phoebe coolly.  
  
"Fine" said Sydney. She twisted her face a bit and then took a breath.  
  
Whither my love,  
  
Wherever you be,  
  
Throughout time and space  
  
take my heart near to thee.  
  
"Nothing" said Sydney angrily.  
  
"Wait you memorized that spell?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah I heard it before" said Sydney shrugging. "Dad trained me well mentally and physically"  
  
"So we need to try something else" said Paige. "Like maybe tracking these Shadowers"  
  
"They can't be tracked down" said Sydney. "At least I think"  
  
"Can we go to your realm and track down someone who might know?" asked Piper.  
  
"I think so" said Sydney. "But you have to find a spell I don't know what plane it lies on"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe flipping through the Book. "Let's use this one maybe it will work"  
  
Piper looked at the book. "The one we used when we went to see Mom?"  
  
"Yup" said Phoebe. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"We're going without protection?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'll get some basic vanquishing potions" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe looked at the "Return to one's time spell". Piper came back and handed each of the girls including Sydney a potion.  
  
"Ready?" asked Phoebe.  
  
A time for everything And everything it's place Return what has been moved and us with it Through time and space  
  
Orbs surrounded Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Sydney and they disappeared.  
  
***Dark Realm***  
  
They arrived at the dark realm on a street. A woman ran by screaming and a demon chased after her. Phoebe levitated but Sydney pushed her back down.  
  
"Don't" said Sydney sharply. "Evil rules here now, they can kill you in an instant Charmed Ones or not"  
  
"Do you think that demon knows anything?" asked Piper.  
  
"Let's find out" said Sydney she raised her hands and froze the demon.  
  
Piper cocked an eyebrow. They ran up to the green demon and this time Piper unfroze him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the demon raising a fireball.  
  
"I need some information" said Sydney.  
  
"What do I get?" asked the demon.  
  
Sydney glanced at Phoebe's watch.  
  
"Watch" called Sydney.  
  
"Wait a minute" said Phoebe. "Jason gave that to me"  
  
Sydney handed the demon the diamond watch.  
  
"All right what about?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know anything about the kidnapping of Cole Turner?" asked Paige.  
  
The demon snorted. "You've got to be kidding"  
  
"No" said Sydney. "I'm his daughter and if you don't answer me you know I have the power to kill a low class demon like you"  
  
"Whoa watch out" said the demon chuckling. "Alright well he was kidnapped so they could force him to be leader"  
  
With that he flamed away.  
  
"Something we already knew" said Piper sighing.  
  
"Come on" said Sydney. "We can't be just standing around"  
  
They walked to where Sydney and Cole lived. It was a rundown row home and Paige was feeling really weird. There was screaming and chaos everywhere. At every block there were burning cars. This place was not nice at all.  
  
"Come on in" said Sydney urging them in.  
  
Phoebe looked around. There was two couches in the living room and a table in the dining room. The wallpaper was stripped off and there was a rat on a bookcase. Piper squirmed.  
  
"Is this where you live?" asked Piper making a face.  
  
"This is where you sent me to" said Sydney.  
  
Phoebe sighs and makes her way over to the dining room just then she get a premonition and she sees Cole hanging from chain his back bloody and a female demon circling her removing pieces of her clothing. The premonition ends and Phoebe cries out.  
  
Piper and Paige run over to Phoebe.  
  
"I felt him" said Phoebe. "He's in so much pain physical and emotionally"  
  
"Where is he?" asked Piper.  
  
"It looked like a cave sort of like the underworld" said Phoebe. "It's hard to tell"  
  
"Did It have tribal markings on it?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right underneath us" said Sydney. "Come on"  
  
They followed her to the kitchen and she opens a door that leads to a basement.  
  
"Sydney maybe we three should go" said Phoebe stopping.  
  
"I don't think so" said Sydney. "I only asked for your help to save him but I go"  
  
"We'll bring him back" said Phoebe. "I promise"  
  
"Oh was that suppose to be effective" said Sydney sarcastically. "You promised to love him and never judge his past but that didn't work out to well, huh"  
  
"Listen" said Phoebe putting her hands on her hips. "It was more complicated than that and one day maybe you'll understand but right now I want to go down there and get Cole"  
  
Sydney sensed her sincerity and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just please hurry" said Sydney. "Now go down to the basement and there is a brown trapdoor in the corner open it go down and just follow the path"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Are you going to be okay here alone?"  
  
"Yeah" said Sydney.  
  
"Come on" said Phoebe heading down into the cold basement.  
  
When they arrived at the trapdoor they opened it and dropped down.  
  
"Eww spiders" muttered Piper.  
  
"Shush" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe.  
  
"Why didn't you want Sydney to come?" asked Piper.  
  
"Cause I didn't want her to witness what we might catch" said Phoebe.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Paige as they walked down the corridor.  
  
Phoebe stifled a cry. Piper hugged her.  
  
"Phoebe tell us" said Piper.  
  
"We have no time to waste" said Phoebe moving faster and then broke out in a run her sisters following her heel.  
  
"Phoebe" called Paige.  
  
They stopped when they heard voices coming from the opening.  
  
"You almost killed him Tavora" said a very deep voice.  
  
"Well now I should be carrying his child" said Tavora.  
  
She looked at her twin brother. They both had golden brown hair and violet eyes. Tavora slipped on her robe and looked at Cole lying limp and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"So what do we do with him now?" asked Polix.  
  
"Let him die slowly the bastard" said Tavora coldly as she bent down towards Cole's still form.  
  
Phoebe had enough for she held love for that man. She ran out into the open and Polix kicked her in the gut.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Piper and Paige running in also.  
  
Phoebe fell to the floor. Piper froze the demons and it didn't have effect. Phoebe crawled to Cole and shook him. He only had pants on.  
  
"Cole" whispered Phoebe.  
  
She grabbed his arm as she felt Paige grabbed hers and they shimmered away. 


	4. Decisions,Decisions

Daddy 4  
  
A/N: Ok how about we say Sydney is 15, ok? That should fit better. Anyway thank you for the reviews and keep doing so. The story gets better.  
  
Paige orbed back to the living room and was met with a fireball to her offended anatomy.  
  
"Oww!" yelled Paige rubbing her butt.  
  
Sydney popped from behind the couch.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were an intruder" said Sydney. "Did you get my dad?"  
  
"Yeah" said Paige. "But it's not looking good"  
  
"Take me" ordered Sydney.  
  
Paige would've snapped back but she heard the pain in Sydney's voice. Fearing her father wasn't going to make it and she would be left alone. Paige took Sydney's hand and orbed her away.  
  
***Halliwell Manor Bathroom***  
  
Piper was cleaning Cole's back wounds as Phoebe held his body against hers so that his back was towards Piper and he was leaning over Phoebe. Phoebe hurried Piper as she heard Cole's ragged breathing.  
  
"Dad!" cried Sydney holding back tears.  
  
Paige held her back.  
  
"Paige take her downstairs" said Phoebe.  
  
"No!" cried Sydney.  
  
Paige orbed Sydney downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"You're dad will be okay" said Paige.  
  
"I don't know" said Sydney shaking her head and leaning over the table. "Can you heal him?"  
  
Paige put on a shocked face.  
  
"I know you don't like or love us" said Sydney. "But he is an innocent and you vow to protect the innocent. Make up for your past mistakes and heal him"  
  
"I don't know if I can" said Paige. She looked into the girl's pleading blue eyes and she felt guilty. She knew she had to heal Cole. "I'll go up and see what's going on"  
  
***Underworld***  
  
Tavora was licking her lips as she rubbed her full-grown belly.  
  
"The child of Balthazar" said Polix. "Now we have The Charmed Ones on our tail"  
  
"But Cole is still alive" said Tavora.  
  
"They will kill you for what you did to him" said Polix.  
  
"He wouldn't do it willingly" said Tavora. "So I put force and Cole will not kill his child if the brat is still inside of me"  
  
Polix shook his head. "Maybe so"  
  
***Manor Bathroom***  
  
Phoebe was silently crying as the man in her arms was dying. Yes the man she loved and will always. The man who had only loved her and nothing more. She buried her face in her neck. Piper looked at Phoebe sympathetically. She threw the washcloth into the bowl of water and leaned against the bathtub. A puddle of blood had formed by her. Paige walked in and saw the scene.  
  
"I'll heal him" said Paige.  
  
"Paige he's gone" said Piper slowly.  
  
"No" said Paige. "I could try"  
  
"Do it" said Phoebe looking at Paige.  
  
Paige nodded and kneeled beside Cole she put her hands over his back and waited as nothing happened. Leo orbed in and he had been witnessing everything he was going to help for he had learned the truth along with the girls a couple weeks ago and now he had to save Cole.  
  
Leo grabbed Cole's hand and he put his other hand over his back. A yellow glow emanated and Cole's back was healed he started coughing and opened his eyes.  
  
"Sydney!" called Cole weakly his vision was blurry but only his daughter mattered.  
  
A moment later Sydney shimmered in the crowded bathroom. Paige and Leo moved out of the way as Sydney and Phoebe embraced Cole.  
  
"I'm here daddy" said Sydney.  
  
***Fifteen minutes later***  
  
Leo had placed Cole in Phoebe's bed and he still couldn't comprehend where he was. Phoebe caressed his face and watched him sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had a scruffy face, which Phoebe found cute. She was unaware of Sydney staring at her.  
  
"I knew you loved him" said Sydney. "Why do what you did?"  
  
"I don't know" murmured Phoebe. "I was closed minded looking at his past which I promised not to do"  
  
"But all is not forgiving" said Sydney. "And I won't let you hurt him again"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe looking at Sydney.  
  
"If you think we're going to be one peachy keen family with a big house and a white picket fence you're dead wrong" said Sydney.  
  
"I don't expect that" said Phoebe. "I do want to make it up to you"  
  
"And him?" asked Sydney.  
  
"And him" said Phoebe. "But there was betrayal on both parts and maybe we can start over"  
  
"You don't get it" said Sydney. "You weren't meant to be or what happened wouldn't have"  
  
"Something good did come out of everything" said Phoebe. "You"  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes. "Leave the Hallmark moments to the cards"  
  
Phoebe shook her head she would have to prove to her daughter that she was sincere and she would make it up.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
"I think we're going to be in trouble" said Leo. "For healing Cole"  
  
Paige shrugged. "I hope it was worth it"  
  
"It was" said Phoebe walking into the kitchen.  
  
Piper poured her a cup of tea. "How are they?"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "But we have to find some way to keep them here cause this is defying laws of nature"  
  
"You're willing to do that?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well Paige she is my daughter and Cole is her father" said Phoebe. "We have to own up to our mistakes"  
  
Piper nodded. "So we have to buy Sydney some clothes"  
  
"It's too late now" said Phoebe. "but I'll go tomorrow morning"  
  
"Leo you can sleep on the couch" said Piper. "Phoebe can sleep with me and Sydney can sleep in Paige's room"  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Phoebe was still awake as the house slept. She got up and walked to her room where Cole was moving around. She walked in and shook him awake needing to talk to him. Cole shot awake and grabbed her neck.  
  
"Cole it's me" gasped Phoebe. "Phoebe"  
  
Cole shook his head and let go of her. He looked around wildly.  
  
"Shh" said Phoebe. "I won't hurt you"  
  
"Phoebe?" asked Cole. "Where's Sydney?"  
  
"In Paige's room" said Phoebe.  
  
"We have to go" said Cole attempting to get out but Phoebe pushed him back down.  
  
"You can't go" said Phoebe.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" asked Cole.  
  
"Cole I know what happened when you were kidnapped I had a premonition" said Phoebe. "Nothing happened Phoebe" said Cole defensively. "Now I just want to go back to the hell you vanquished me too"  
  
"You're not taking Sydney" said Phoebe. "And don't deny it"  
  
Cole opened his mouth. "So now you want to claim you have a child"  
  
"Let's not fight about this" said Phoebe sternly.  
  
"Right cause there is nothing to fight about Phoebe" said Cole. "The fact is I went crazy on you, you told me many times you don't love me and you vanquished me and your unborn child. You gave up your right to her the moment you did that"  
  
Phoebe twisted her face in anger and stood up.  
  
"Look we will never have what we had whatever that was" said Phoebe.  
  
"Look I'm going right now" said Cole. "But I'm getting Sydney"  
  
He glared at her as he shimmered away. Phoebe was about to go out the room when Cole out of nowhere shimmers in mid air in front of her and falls on Phoebe. The two fall on the floor.  
  
"What's up with my powers?" asked Cole.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe. "But do you mind getting off of me"  
  
Cole rolled off of her. "I wasn't enjoying it"  
  
Phoebe sneered. "If you're going to be bitching the whole time then maybe you don't need our help"  
  
"I don't" snapped Cole.  
  
"Oh really" said Phoebe. "Look just hear me out. You want better for our daughter."  
  
"My daughter" interrupted Cole.  
  
"Anyway" said Phoebe. "We are going to find a way to bring you back or plead some kind of case to The Elders"  
  
"Wow Phoebe that was funny" said Cole coldly. "The Elders give me a freaking break. You will do anything to steal Sydney away from me for spite and you will send me back there"  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Phoebe staring at his emotionless blue eyes.  
  
"You happened Phoebe" said Cole. "You love me you broke me you killed me. Love's a bitch"  
  
"Would you like to tell me who that woman was with you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"My ex-wife" said Cole.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done people. I'm feeling sorry for Phoebe in this fic so I won't be too hard on her. As for Cole and Phoebe getting back together I don't know. For I am still angry about Centennial Charmed! 


	5. New household member

Daddy's Girl 5  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing I'm really enjoying the reviews and the more I get the more I write. I'm glad everyone is liking the fic so let's read some more and then review.  
  
Next Morning Halliwell kitchen  
  
Phoebe handed Sydney a bag of clothes.  
  
"Everything you need" said Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks I guess" said Sydney rummaging through the bag.  
  
She pulled out a pink nightgown and made a face.  
  
"I don't do pink" said Sydney.  
  
Piper was making pancakes and Paige was sitting at the table with Leo.  
  
"It was that or purple" said Phoebe shrugging.  
  
"I can do purple" said Sydney waving her hand in front of the gown and the color changed from pink to purple.  
  
Cole walked in showered and dressed. "Sydney let's go"  
  
"Wait a minute" said Phoebe. "You two are staying here we don't know what Tavora wants with you"  
  
Sydney looked between her parents. The others were nervously looking around. They were speechless. What was to say to someone you vanquished out of pure hate? Cole was glaring at Phoebe shooting daggers in her direction.  
  
"Cole you and Sydney are welcomed to stay here" said Piper softly.  
  
"No thanks we obviously overstayed our welcome" said Cole.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" asked Sydney. She did want to go back to Sage but she didn't want to go back to the dark realm.  
  
"The penthouse" said Cole.  
  
"Cole you were evicted" said Phoebe. "You have no job, no money."  
  
"No family" said Cole. "Sydney and I have eachother and we don't rely on anyone else. I have a couple of friends that could rent me out an apartment"  
  
"Look I know I hurt the both of you" said Phoebe. "Beyond imagination but if you give me another chance"  
  
"You another chance" barked Cole. "Where was my chances?"  
  
"You had plenty of them" said Phoebe angrily. "How many times do you have to try to kill me before those chances stop?"  
  
"What about when Piper was turned into a fury?" cried Cole angrily. "Or when Paige was a vampire, or when you guys turned into evil witches, and you a banshee. You had no control over yourself but all is forgiven"  
  
"We didn't kill anyone" cried Phoebe glaring at him. "You're a murderer you kill people, innocents"  
  
She stopped herself as Sydney stood up angrily and glared at her.  
  
"You are a murderer" snapped Sydney. "You killed innocents you vowed to protect who loved you, who lived under the same roof"  
  
She shook her head and Cole grabbed Sydney's hand and walked away.  
  
"Cole" called Phoebe running after them.  
  
"Shimmer us downtown" said Cole to Sydney as Phoebe was running up to them.  
  
Phoebe stopped when Sydney shimmered Cole away and they were gone. She wiped her tears and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"That didn't go so well" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe shot a death glare at her.  
  
"Do you guys know how much this hurts me?" asked Phoebe tears falling freely. "Two people I love hate me and they have every right to. Maybe it wasn't meant be for Cole and me but Sydney was right. I have cold blood on my hands"  
  
"We have blood on our hands Phoebe" said Paige standing up. "Cole will come to his senses"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Not this time and he's taking our daughter with him"  
  
***Downtown***  
  
Sydney and Cole walked into the apartment similar to the one he lived in when he was Balthazar.  
  
"Sydney I'm sorry you had to hear that" said Cole.  
  
"It's okay" said Sydney putting her bag down.  
  
"I don't know what to do from here" said Cole. "We're going to be in trouble"  
  
"As long as we're together daddy" said Sydney.  
  
Cole brought Sydney to the couch.  
  
"I'm not fond of Phoebe" said Cole. "I don't like her nor love her but that won't stop me from making this decision"  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Sydney.  
  
"I think it's best for you to move in with Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
Sydney laughed. "Good one"  
  
"I'm not joking Sydney" said Cole standing up. "Something might happen to me. This thing is not over"  
  
"I want to be with you" said Sydney. "Don't do this"  
  
Cole looked at his daughter. "You're so beautiful"  
  
"Why are you talking to me like it's the last time we are going to see eachother?" asked Sydney.  
  
Cole sighed.  
  
"You're not going anywhere are you?" asked Sydney.  
  
"No" said Cole. "But I have to finish what I started"  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I want you to remember me always"  
  
Sydney cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't cry" said Cole. "I'm sure Phoebe and her sisters will protect you"  
  
"But will they love me like you do?" asked Sydney.  
  
Cole nodded. "I bet they will"  
  
"Will you come back?" asked Sydney.  
  
"I hope so" said Cole. "But you know the world comes first and we have to prevent your vision from coming true"  
  
"It's either the world or you" said Sydney. "and I rather it be the world"  
  
"The Charmed Ones don't survive and I don't want their blood on my hands" said Cole. "If I live to know I did that I couldn't live with myself"  
  
"It's not fair" said Sydney.  
  
Cole smiled. "Life is not fair"  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
Piper and Paige walked into the dining room to see Phoebe working on her laptop.  
  
"Need some comfort food?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe smiling at them. "I just hope they're okay"  
  
Cole and Sydney shimmered in the manor. Sydney was holding a suitcase.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paige.  
  
"I need Sydney to stay here while I do some ground work" said Cole wearily.  
  
"What kind of ground work?" asked Piper.  
  
"That's for me to know" said Cole. "Sydney has to stay here"  
  
"Of course" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole hugged Sydney and handed her the music box her got her for her birthday.  
  
"Take care" said Cole softly. "And don't cause too much trouble"  
  
"You know me" said Sydney wiping her tears.  
  
"Yeah I know you" said Cole smiling.  
  
Cole kissed his daughter's cheek and shimmered away.  
  
"Sydney if you want to go upstairs and get comfortable in the guest room" said Piper. "The room is yours and you can take a bath"  
  
"Thanks" said Sydney gloomily.  
  
She went upstairs as Phoebe looked on.  
  
"What do you think Cole is up to?" asked Piper.  
  
"Something stupid I'm guessing" said Phoebe.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
Tavora sat on her throne as she looked on at the man bowing down to her.  
  
"So you are ready to spend eternity with me?" asked Tavora.  
  
The man nodded and stood up. Cole looked at Tavora emotionlessly.  
  
"You have to keep your end of the bargain" said Cole. "You don't hurt Sydney"  
  
"Yes of course" said Tavora. "Now let's get ready for our ceremony. You try to leave and I kill this brat growing inside of me"  
  
"I won't" said Cole.  
  
Tavora clapped and the dark priest came over.  
  
"The ceremony is in an hour" said Tavora. "Take Cole to our quarters to get ready"  
  
The dark priest bowed and lead Cole to the chambers. Polix shimmered in.  
  
"It's working" said Polix.  
  
"I marry Cole again, we have this child and take over the world" said Tavora. "Simple as that"  
  
A/N: Is it really that simple? What is Cole doing? Stay with me people to find out. 


End file.
